<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one Ritsumao meme I made but in fanfiction version as requested. by Nocontextenstarsplush (KogaBall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151670">That one Ritsumao meme I made but in fanfiction version as requested.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogaBall/pseuds/Nocontextenstarsplush'>Nocontextenstarsplush (KogaBall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nocontextenstarsplush [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Meme, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogaBall/pseuds/Nocontextenstarsplush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a meme I thought about in the shower good morning nocontextenstarsplush nation! Anyway it's not good but it was originally written in mematic at like 2am so honestly who the fuck cares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nocontextenstarsplush [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That one Ritsumao meme I made but in fanfiction version as requested.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a direct plug for my instagram. @nocontextenstarsplush. The original meme is there and the forbidden WAP version exists somewhere on the internet. If I get 1000 followers I will purchase a hajime plush. Also shout out to huang hi huang.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home~"</p><p>"Oh? Welcome back ritt-"</p><p>"God fucking dammit! Have you been drinking again?"</p><p>Ritsu holds on to the wall tightly as he sloppily takes off his shoes, before hastily sitting himself down on the old and worn down sofa of the apartment they shared for what, the past 10 years? Has it really been so long? Mao looks back fondly on the memories the two shared. From the first time they met as children, the raven haired kid who peered behind his mother, gripping tightly to her sleeve as she introduced themselves to their new neighbours. To their teenage years enrolled into the prestigious idol course at Yumenosaki, Mao having to drag Ritsu around and carry him on his back after practice, despite being in different units, while the noirette slept peacefully. To even the day Mao proposed, pumped up on adrenaline, all sweaty after the final encore during the 1st Trickstar world tour, backstage where Ritsu had come, lightsticks in hands, all decked out in Isara Mao merchandise to cheer him on from behind the scenes. Especially to the day of their wedding, dressed in opposite black and white suits with a small group of their closest friends and family cheering them on from the sidelines, paparazzi dying to get a picture of the holy matrimony between two of Japan's biggest idols. Well. Emphasis on looks back.</p><p>"Huh? Knights had a reunion. I was nearby when Naachan called so I went. There, are you happy?" </p><p>"Oh fucking bullshit, Ritsu." Mao sets his phone down on their dining table before angrily crossing his arms in a huff. A prominent frown etched into his forehead, bangs clipped up in his usual style that he had maintained since young. </p><p>"Tsukinaga-senpai and Sena-senpai came over while you were out. They were asking about you. Apparently a certain "Kuma-kun" hasn't been answering his calls and messages from his dear Knights. Anything to say for yourself?" </p><p>Ritsu stands up abruptly. His face still red from the booze and an enraged scowl now imprinted on his face. "Don't fucking involve Tsukipi and Secchan in your dog shit of an argument, Isara." </p><p>"Isara? ISARA?!" By now, Mao is shouting. His face as red as Ritsu's, but for entirely different reasons. </p><p>"What happened to Maa-kun? Huh? God dammit! God fucking dammit! 35 years! I've know you 35 fucking long years! Are we not close? Are we not married?" </p><p>Mao crosses his arms back again before looking his childhood friend in the eye. "Rei died 4 fucking years ago, Ritsu. You have to get over it. I thought I recalled you absolutely hating his guts?" </p><p>They tried mending their relationship during high school. Well... tried. But after the success of both Knights and Undead took off, they had little time for each other and grew even further apart. However once the hype of their generation of idol units had mosty died down, efforts to repair the brotherhood increased once again. Rei putting in the significantly more effort out of the two, and always coming over to the Sakuma-Isara apartment to see if his little brother was there. The elder's face always looked so downcast when he wasnt. </p><p>Ritsu storms over to where Mao is standing, his blood red eyes shooting daggers into the man, and points a finger in his husbands face. </p><p>"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Bring. Anija. Into. This." He scowled, face right up against Mao's, his finger pointing deeper and deeper into the chest of the redhead. </p><p>Mao's eyebrows lift up. Raising his palms in a mocking surrendering manner he scoffs, <br/>"Huh? Then why doesn't Ritsu-Chan go drink all his problems away again? It's not big fat meanie Isara's fault that poor little Ritsu-chan's crippling alcholism is ruining his marriage!" </p><p>Mao sneers smugly when he watches the man ball his fist up in anger. "Oh boo hoo! Why doesn't Ritsu-chan go cry into his half full glass again? It's not like the years of therapy did anything! It's not like pitiful little Ritsu-chan valued the endless nights that mean old butthead Isara petted his hair and cuddled him to sleep while he cried buckets into his dear husband's shoulder!"</p><p>"You- Fucking-" By now Ritsu's eyes start to well up with hot angry tears. </p><p>"I fucking wish I never met you! Then maybe Anija wouldn't have died that day!" </p><p>The death of Rei Sakuma, huh. Well... it was unavoidable really, despite his endless claims to be a vampire, he still was mortal. Human. Humanity is fragile isnt it? Humans bleed. Humans feel. Humans die. It wasnt anyone's fault. It wasnt the older Sakuma's fault. It wasn't the doctor's fault. And least of all it wasn't Ritsu's fault. He was ok when the elder came to their house while Ritsu was out... He seemed... fine... right? All these years, he was like a brother to him, despite not being biologically related... Maybe Mao could have done something. Maybe it was Mao's fault after all. </p><p>"I- I-" </p><p>The redhead feels his tounge get caught in his own mouth. </p><p>"Get out." </p><p>"But I-" </p><p>"Get the fuck out." </p><p>He pushes the rosy faced man out of the house and slams the door shut. He can hear the drunk black haired man grumble something under his breath and fumble with his keys before walking off, most likely to hit another random pub to get shitfaced yet again.</p><p>And once again Mao holds back his tears and buries his face in his hands. And once again he walks back into their cold and empty shared bedroom. And once again Mao cries himself to sleep, his phone turned on to show his lockscreen. A picture of Mao and Ritsu from when they were still students with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders smiles back at the ceiling, their beaming faces posing cheekily at the camera. </p><p>Happy. </p><p>Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dont cry be swag 👍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>